


Arya & Sansa Stark - Nightmare

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Halsey (Musician)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Assassins & Hitmen, Badass Arya, Badass Sansa Stark, Battle, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Confrontations, Embedded Video, Execution, F/M, Faceless Arya, Family, Family Feels, Fanvids, Flirting, Gen, House Stark, Magic, Making Out, Multi, POV Arya Stark, POV Sansa Stark, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Queen Sansa, Revenge, Scheming, Sibling Bonding, Sisters, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: My Stark girls don't owe y'all a goddamn thing.Two of my favorite fictional sisters. My first multi-ep GoT video. Nightmare by Halsey. I own nothing. Note: might come off as an anti-most-other-characters video.[UPDATE: Video has been replaced by a slightly newer version because the one I originally uploaded was not actually my final version. The two videos are almost entirely the same, with only a couple small differences].





	Arya & Sansa Stark - Nightmare




End file.
